Shadow Meets Equestria Girls
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Shadow and Rouge Travel to the Equestria girls universe to chase after Scourge and Fiona. But what happens when falls for a certains Rainbow Haired girl. (This is a Movies Series on Youtube check it out if your interested: /watch?v zTU01WDgiSQ) and plz leave a review and tell me what u think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Scourge and Shadow

The story begins with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, two high-class G.U.N. agents, chasing after Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox, two Mobian criminals. The targets had just stolen six of the seven Chaos Emeralds from one of the G.U.N. facilities.

Shadow: (calling out angrily) Scourge, get back here with those damn emeralds!

Scourge: (taunting) You gotta catch me first, loser!

Fiona: (hurriedly) Scourge, hurry up and use the emeralds so we can back to that other dimension.

Scourge: (back to Fiona) You're right, babe, let's ditch this punk!

Rouge: Shadow, we can't let them get away!

Shadow: Like I would let that happen!

Scourge reached into the bag of stolen Emeralds and holds one in the air. The gem begins to glow.

Scourge: (with a knowing grin) It's been fun, Shadow, but we've gotta bail! Later!

Fiona: (teasingly) Sayonara.

Shadow and Rouge: No!

A flash of light fills the surroundings. When it subsides, Scourge and Fiona are gone, the Chaos Emeralds with them.

Shadow: (frustrated) Damn, they got away.

Shadow and Rouge stand there for a second thinking about what just happened.

Rouge: (thinking aloud) What do you think Fiona meant by "other dimension"?

Shadow: I have a hunch that it's nothing good. Give me time to concentrate. I'll find them.

Shadow closes his eyes to focus. (After years of intense training Shadow's powers and abilities have evolved to having the ability to sense Chaos Emeralds even through multiverses.) He then opens his eyes.

Rouge: (expectantly) Well? Anything?

Shadow: I know that they are most certainly in another universe. In fact, I can sense the one they're in now.

Rouge: And how do we get there?

Shadow: We can use a Chaos Emerald, the one I have, to get there. However, there are consequences. Our presence there could affect both us and the Emeralds in that dimension.

Rouge: (almost concerned) Shadow, they have the emeralds. If we don't do something about it, nothing is safe, here or in that other dimension.

Shadow: *sigh* You're right. Lets get those bastards.

Rouge: (with a little perk) That's the Shadow I know.

Rouge holds onto Shadow as the hedgehog conducts Chaos Control with his Emerald.

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

A flash of light and the two are gone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
First Day of High School

Shadow and Rouge wake up in the other, unknown, dimension. Their entrance was a little rough.

Shadow: (mumbling) Ugh, my head.

Rouge: (sarcastically) Yeah. Talk about making an entrance.

Shadow looks up in shock to find that the Rouge he was talking to was not the Rouge he expected.

Shadow: (confused) Rouge, is that you?

Rouge: (obviously) Of course it is why would you…*gasp*

Shadow: What is it?

Rouge: (with total shock) Shadow, you're...you're..human!

Shadow: And so are you.

Rouge: (admittingly) Hm, guess you were right about this universe effecting us.

Shadow: I'm just glad we arrived with clothes on.

Shadow had on a gray jacket with a black t-shirt and his pants were black with a gray belt and had on his natural hover shoes and his hair was black and red like always.  
Rouge had on boots with tall heels, tight yoga pants, a magenta tank top with a short black cami, and her hair was short and white.

Rouge: (with satisfaction) Damn! We look good no matter what we look like!

Shadow: (back to business) Focus Rouge. We to find out where-

The two realize that they're in the middle of what looks like a high school hallway.

Rouge: What is this place?

Luna: (interrupting) *ahem*

Shadow and Rouge: (slightly surprised) Huh?

Luna: What are you two doing in the hallway? You do know that class starts in about a minute.

Shadow and Rouge: (confused) Class?

Luna: Do you have your schedules on hand?

Rouge: (realizing the situation) Oh, schedules? We didn't get schedules…

Shadow: (catching on) We're new.

Luna: Ah, I see. Well, we always get new enrollments here at the start of some months. I am one of the school heads, Vice Principal Luna. What are your names?

Rouge: I am Rouge.

Shadow: And I'm Shadow the -

Rouge: *fake cough*

Shadow: Just Shadow.

Luna: Okay. If you'd follow me we'll get you enrolled here at Canterlot High.

Shadow and Rouge start following the Vice Principal down to the offices.

Rouge: (to Shadow) HIGH SCHOOL!?

Shadow: (grumpily) Just what we needed...

Rouge: You were the one who brought us here! *sigh* We might as well just play along. Maybe Scourge and Fiona might be here.

Shadow: I suppose you're right about that, and if they are here we might need to blend into the dimension to keep this low key.

Rouge: Gotcha.

Luna: (ending their conversation) If you'd follow me this way, I'll take you to the Principal of the school.

Shadow, Rouge, Luna make their way to the school's principal's office, where they meet the head principal, Celestia.

Luna: (to Celestia, who is busy at work in file cabinets) Sister, we have two new students.

Shadow and Rouge were shocked to see that the principal was not sorting files, but placing five Chaos Emeralds in one of the drawers and locking it. Luna leaves the office.

Celestia: (turning to Shadow and Rouge) Welcome to Canterlot High. My name is Principal Celestia. What might your names be?

Shadow: I am Shadow. This girl here is Rouge...my….sister.

Rouge gives Shadow a weird look.

Celestia: Well, it is always nice to meet new faces here! Hold on a second while I sign you in and get your schedules set.

Celestia starts typing on a computer. Shadow walks up to her desk.

Shadow: (with a lowered voice) Just out of curiosity, where did you find gems like that?

Celestia: The ones I was just putting away?

Shadow: Yes.

Celestia: A student named Fluttershy found them this morning on the front lawn. She brought them to me. I don't know exactly what they are but I'm keeping them safe for the time being.

Shadow: (thinking) I guess our theory was correct. Scourge and Fiona are here, but how did they lose the Emeralds like that? And where's the sixth?

Celestia: (almost suspiciously) Why do you ask?

Shadow: As I said, it was out of curiosity.

Rouge: (nervously) Thats my "brother"! Always curious.

Celestia: Well, alright. Here are your assigned classes.

Celestia hands the students papers with their schedules on them.

Shadow: Thank you ma'am.

Rouge: Yeah, thanks.

Celestia: Have a great day you two.

Shadow and Rouge: Bye.

Shadow and Rouge walk out of the office and into the hallway.

Shadow: The Emeralds that Principal Celestia had nails the fact that Scourge and Fiona are indeed here. But why?

Rouge: I don't know. They must be really planning something to come to a lame dimension like this.

Shadow: I agree. I'm not in for attending high school.

Rouge: I feel the same way, but what choice do we have?

Shadow and Rouge walk to the commons, ready to split for classes.

Rouge: You ready for this?

Shadow: Hell no!

Rouge: Just pull through one day, Grumpy.

Shadow: Ugh...fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Shadow's First Impressions

Shadow and Rouge are preparing to take on the task of High School.

Shadow: What classes do you have Rouge?

Rouge: Well, I have fashion and art class first period and Math second period….great. What about you?

Shadow: I have gym class first and Chemistry second.

Rouge: (sarcastically) Lucky you. We might as well get going now...Bro.

Shadow: Oh shut up. I'll see you at lunch.

Rouge: (not negatively) Whatever.

Shadow and Rouge parted ways to head to their first period.

Shadow: (to himself) This high school sure is interesting…

A girl comes racing in on a scooter.

Scootaloo: (out of nowhere) WATCH OUT!

Shadow: (just realizing the situation) Wha?!

Shadow dodges Scootaloo by doing a back handspring out of the way and landing right side up, his feet skidding on the ground. He then dashes and grabs the back of Scootaloo's hoodie, pulling her off the crashing scooter. He sets her down on her wobbling feet.

Scootaloo: (admiringly) Wow, that was awesome! How did you do that?

Shadow: Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice….I guess.

Scootaloo: (excited) I think that was totally the most radical thing I've seen!

Shadow picks up Scootaloo's scooter and hands it back to her.

Shadow: So, what's your name, kid?

Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo! Hey, you're really cool, mind if I stick with you a bit?

Shadow: (shrugs) I don't see why not.

Scootaloo: Sweet! What's your name?

Shadow: Shadow.

Scootaloo: Cool, I've never met anyone with that name! So where're you headed, Shadow?

Shadow: Gym class. Do you know where that is?

Scootaloo: Oh, I LOVE that class! I can totally take you there!

Shadow: Lead the way.

Scootaloo takes Shadow to the gym.

Scootaloo: The head of the class is Coach Armor. He's right over there!

Scootaloo points to a small office.

Shadow: Alright. So you joining me, for this, kid?

Scootaloo: Nah...I've got stuff planned with friends. We're looking to find our special talents!

Shadow: You seem to be talented already on that scooter of yours.

Scootaloo: What, this? (scoots around) It's just a hobby!

The bell rings.

Scootaloo: Whoops! I'm late! Gotta go, bye Shadow!

Shadow: See you around, kid!

Scootaloo scoots off down the hallway.

Shadow: (reflecting on the meeting) Hm, good kid. Now, to find that coach...

Shadow walked into the office where Coach Shining Armor was looking over some last minute things.

Shadow: Hello sir. My name is Shadow, and I was assigned to your gym class.

Shining Armor: Oh, so you're the newbie the Principal was talking about? Glad to have you in my class! Here, take these. (Hands him gym clothes) You'll need to change into these clothes when you're down here. Why don't you go ahead and then meet us in the weight room?

Shadow: Ok.

Shadow changes into a light blue shirt with Canterlot High's symbol on it and dark blue sweatpants to match. He then heads to the weight room.

Flash Sentry: (coming up to Shadow) Hey, you new here?

Shadow: Yes, and you are...

Flash: Name's Flash. Flash Sentry.

A friendly handshake is passed.

Shadow: Shadow. So, what are we doing, exactly?

Flash: We're about to hit the bench presses. We try to see who can lift the most, but so far, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are tied for the record. They can even out-bench all of us guys!

Shadow: Rainbow What and AppleWho?

Flash: Those two over there.

Flash pointed to the two girls, who are busy in a heated talk about who's going to be better than who that day.

Shadow: I'm guessing the one with the Skittles hairdo is Rainbow Dash and the blonde is Applejack.

Flash: That's right.

Shadow and Flash catch a glimpse of the weight competition currently going on. A blue-haired girl steps in.

Trixie: Watch in awe, my beloved peers, as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most stupendou[a]s feat of benching THE most weight! Observe!

Trixie goes to the bench, only to find that she can't even lift the bar. A lot of students laugh.

Trixie: How dare you laugh at the Great and Powerful Trixie! The bar is just...stuck is all!

Someone like Derpy or someone weak comes along and picks up the bar easily.

Trixie: *growls in frustration* Fine! This was a pitiful use of Trixie's time anyways!

Shadow: Well then...I suppose it isn't a bad time to properly introduce myself.

Flash: What do you mean?

Shadow: (confidently) Watch and learn. (to Shining Armor) Coach!

Shining: Yeah Shadow?

Shadow: Put me in next.

Bulk Biceps (or someone else really strong) finishes their turn with a good amount of weight, although still nowhere near the girls' record. Shining sees that Shadow isn't really "strong looking" and starts picking up 10's and 20's.

Shining: Ok Shadow. How much weight do you want on it? Start at 75, then hit 100 and go from there?

Shadow: (with a confident grin) I was thinking 250 pounds...on both sides.

Shining: (dropping a couple weights) WHAT?!

Shadow's request caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Rainbow Dash and Applejack. This weight was way past the current record by a landslide, and many wanted to see if Shadow was going to break it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
New Rivals and New Friends

Rouge is walking down the hallways until she comes to her first class of the day.

Rouge: Well, this looks like the right classroom.

Rouge walks into the room and to the teacher sitting at her desk.

Rouge: (introducing herself) Hello there. I'm Rouge. I'm also a new student here at Canterlot High.

Cadence: (warmly) Oh, yes, Rouge! I was told you would be in my class! My name is Mrs. Armor, but you can call me by my first name, Cadence. Please, take your seat next to Rarity.

Cadence points to an empty desk by a purple-haired girl. Rouge sits down.

Rarity: Hello darling! I'm Rarity! I take it you are joining us in the class with belle goût, am I right?

Rouge: It's something that interests me, yeah. Name's Rouge.

Rarity: Rouge! Oh, such simplicity yet refined beauty in a name! Also, I DO like your outfit! Wherever did you get it?

Rouge: It's more a custom design.

Rarity: *laughing* I should've known! Why else would you be here in such a high-esteemed class? Something tells me that we will be the best of friends, you and I!

Rouge smiles. Meanwhile, Shadow is getting pats on the back from some of the guys in his P.E. class. He did, in fact, bench 500 pounds, wiping the record clean off.

Flash: (reflecting) Wow! I can't believe you just bench pressed 500 pounds 50 times without breaking a sweat!

Shadow: Yeah, I could have done more but I think made a statement.

Flash: You sure did bro.

As Flash and Shadow were talking Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked up to them both.

Rainbow Dash: (nudging him with her elbow) Not bad for a newbie. Looks like I have some new competition around here!

Shadow: So you must be Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (proudly) The fastest and most awesome student in Canterlot High!

Shadow: Is that so?

Applejack: (shaking her head) Heh, don't mind Dash. She can be a bit of a bragger sometimes. What's your name, sugarcube?

Shadow: It's Shadow.

Rainbow Dash: Cool name. You seem like the sports kind of guy to me.

Shadow: I have been top ranked in many sports. Plus, I have a little martial arts under my belt.

Applejack: Well now, I reckon you're one tough cookie!

Shadow: You have no idea.

Rainbow Dash: So you've proved your strength, but how quick are your feet?

Shadow: Want to find out?

Rainbow Dash: (a little excited) Is that a call for a race?

Shadow: Bring it on Skittles.

Rainbow Dash: What you call me?

Applejack: *chuckling* Whoa Nelly he crossed a line there!

Flash: (smiling) MmHm.

Shadow: I called you Skittles. What are you going to do about it?

Rainbow Dash: I'm going to make you eat those words!

Shadow: Big talk, but let's see if you can back it up.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds cool to me! We'll race at lunch on the schools track. Deal?

Shadow: Deal.

They give a handshake to confirm it.

Shadow: I'll be there..to win.

Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that...

Rainbow Dash and Applejack begin to leave.

Applejack: (to Dash) That Shadow feller sure is cute isn't he?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but looks don't win a race, AJ.

Applejack: You like him, don't you Dash?

Rainbow couldn't help but to blush a little.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up AJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Meeting The Girls

The time in the day came for lunch. Flash and Shadow ended up having a lot of classes together, so they walked to lunch. Shadow remembered that he needed to meet up with Rouge and discuss WHY they were there in the first place, but for some reason, something else is on his mind.

Flash: (starting a conversation) So how's Canterlot High been for you so far, Shadow?

Shadow: Far too easy. However…

Flash: (curious) What?

Shadow: (thinking aloud) I can't get her out of my head.

Flash: Who, Dash?

Shadow: Yeah. There's just something...interesting about her.

Flash: You like her?

Shadow: No. I just think she is a spirited girl.

Flash: Yeah sure. Anyways, lets head over to my band's table. They'll definitely want to meet you.

Shadow: Maybe later. I need to catch up with my sister first.

Flash: Fine by me! See ya later then!

Shadow started to walked through the lunch room, searching for Rouge. He soon finds her at a lunch table with four other girls.

Shadow: Rouge. There you are.

Rouge: (greeting) Hey Shadow. How you doing?

Shadow: Fine, who are these girls?

Rouge: Just a couple of chums I've picked up at school.

Rouge introduces Shadow to the girls.

Rouge: (introducing) Shadow, this is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight. Girls, this is Shadow, my brother.

Rarity: (obsessing over Shadow's style) Oh I can certainly tell he's your brother all right! The style of clothing wear must run in the family! I have never seen anyone who can pull off those dark shades of color so well!

Shadow: Uh...thank-

Pinkie Pie: (extremely fast and hyper) So your name is Shadow, right? Does that mean you don't like sunlight? Oh, wait, silly me, shadows only come out during the day so that means you DO like the sunlight, but maybe you're afraid of the dark, but then why would you have a darkish name? And do you lie on the ground all the time? Or do you stick to walls? Do you know Peter Pan, because he LOST his shadow and that might actually be you and-

Shadow: (trying to stop the talking) Well why do they call you Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: (starting back up again) Oh! I can answer that question! It all started when-

Rarity: (covering Pinkie's mouth) I do believe that story can be saved for later, though.

Fluttershy is extremely shy and doesn't say anything. Twilight doesn't either. Instead, she sits there staring at Shadow and blushing.

Shadow: (to Rouge) I can guess that your day went well, "sis".

Rouge: (relaxed) I guess it was a little of a breather from my normal routine. I made designs as well as some buds.

PInkie Pie: (interrupting) So Shadow are you gonna race Dashie during lunch or what?!

Shadow: (suspicious) How do you know that?

Pinkie Pie: (innocently) She's my best friend! Also I just know!

Rarity: Is that true?

Shadow: Yes, actually.

Rarity: Well a race like that is sure to be interesting.

Shadow: I should leave now, then. I better tell Flash to come too.

Twilight: (finally talking) You know Flash?!

Shadow: Met him this morning. Why, you know him?

Twilight: (a little nervous) He's kinda my ex….

Shadow: Oh...I didn't know that…

Twilight: It's fine.

Shadow: I better get going. Don't want to keep Skittles waiting.

Pinkie Pie: (hyped up) SKITTLES?! WHERE?!

Shadow: Is she always like this?

Fluttershy: She just really likes sugar...a lot.

Shadow: She certainly doesn't need it...

The group walked down to the track, Flash and his band coming with them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were already at the track. As everyone sat on the bleachers, AJ passed out some cider she brought along. Rainbow Dash was on the track stretching until Shadow arrived.

Rainbow Dash: You ready for this, Shady?

Shadow: Born ready, Skittles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
The Race

Shadow and Rainbow Dash were getting ready when they saw three young girls running towards them.

Scootaloo: (excited) Hey Rainbow Dash! I heard you were racing and we decided to...

Scootaloo looks at Shadow.

Scootaloo: (even more excited) Hey! You're that guy I met earlier! Girls this the guy I was telling you two about!

Applebloom: (in awe) Wowie, he sure is mighty tough lookin'!

Sweetie Belle: (innocently) And cute! Just like what Scootaloo said!

Scootaloo: *grumbling* Sweetie Belle...

Shadow shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at their innocence. Then he turned back to the race.

Shadow: (determined) You ready, Skittles?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Let's do this!

Shadow and Dash both got in a ready position and Pinkie Pie came down to wave the flag.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie, racers! *giggles* On your marks...get set….GO[c][d][e][f]!

The racers took off at an explosive race. Pinkie Pie is blown back by how fast they're going. Rainbow is kicking up her heels while Shadow is speeding on his hover shoes.

Shadow: (cooly) You're pretty fast, Skittles.

Rainbow Dash: Funny how that name actually fits right now!

Shadow: Why is that?

Rainbow Dash: 'Cause get ready to TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Rainbow Dash begins to glow. Wings magically appear from her back and she uses them to fly through the air, a rainbow trail following her.

Rainbow Dash: Later Shady!

Shadow: (shocked) WHAT THE HELL ?! (determined) Humph...guess it's time to get really serious...

Shadow grabbed the Chaos emerald in his jacket pocket and used Chaos Boost.

Shadow: CHAOS...BOOST!

Shadow takes off in a red/yellow aura, increasing his speed. Everyone is shocked with awe by the powers Shadow and Rainbow are using. Rouge and Rarity enter the scene.

Rouge: (disbelieving) What in the world?! Rainbow Girl has wings!

Rarity: (same tone as Rouge) Rainbow? What about your brother Shadow? He's practically burning in...whatever that is!

Students in the school started to see the increasing action on the track. Many came over to watch.

Twilight: Looks like we have an audience.

Fluttershy: Oh my. I didn't know Shadow was that fast.

Rouge: What, this? Pfft, this is nothing...you guys should see him in his usual action.

The growing crowd was really enjoying the action. Many started to cheer wildly. Finally, it came to the last minute and a half of the race.

Shadow: Looks like there's more to you than what meets the eye, but I'm going to finish this!

Rainbow Dash: Hah! Funny, I was gonna say the same thing!

The two came down to the finish line and gave everything they had. They both crossed and stopped with a huge release of power.

Pinkie Pie: And the winner is...?

Shadow and Rainbow Dash, both fully using their power and returning to their usual states, fell on the ground exhausted.

Pinkie Pie: A tie!

The friends run down to meet the two racers.

Twilight: That was amazing!

Fluttershy: Yay.

Rarity: Really a show-stopper, if I do say so myself!

Applejack: I just can't believe you two had so much energy! Boy, when you compete, you compete!

Scootaloo: That was the BEST THING I've ever seen!

Sweetie Belle: You're totally right!

Applebloom: Stupendous!

Shadow finally recovers and stands. He holds a hand out and helps Rainbow up.

Shadow: I've got to hand it to you, Skittles...you're not so bad a racer.

Rainbow Dash: (blushing) Well, uh thanks…(catching herself) *ahem* you weren't so bad yourself!

The CMC run up to the pair.

Scootaloo: (totally off the walls) That was AWESOME! You two are like, the Ultimate racing duo!

Shadow and Rainbow just smiled. Suddenly Flash came up to them.

Flash: (freaked out) Hate to break up the warm moment but...we're in trouble!

He points to the school, where Principal Celestia is coming to the track, angry.

Rainbow Dash: Oh snap...

Celestia: (angrily) What is going on here?

Shadow: Ma'am, we can explain.

Rainbow Dash: It was just a friendly race! We swear!

Celestia: (strictly) A "friendly" race? (leaning in to the two with a friendlier tone) A little too competitive and eye-grabbing for that, hm?

Shadow and Rainbow smiled. Even the principal enjoyed the race.

Celestia: (resuming her strict tone) However, that doesn't fix the track. Even with an interesting performance, you two will need to spend some detention fixing this up.

Shadow and Rainbow Dash: Aww….

Celestia: (with authority) Now, back to class, everyone!

As the students returned to the school, they couldn't help but talk about the amazing race, and the school was in a good mood. However, there were three figure standing in the distance, watching everything.

Scourge: (knowingly) Well now…..looks like the fun can begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Settling In

Three weeks have passed since the race. Shadow and Rouge planned on going back to Mobius, only to find that no matter what they tried, they couldn't. They decided to stay in Canterlot City for a while longer, and started becoming almost attached to the place. Shadow became good friends with Flash, and Rouge with Rarity, and each stayed in the homes of their friends. The main six told them many adventures that had happened to them before the arrival of Rouge and Shadow, and the latter explained their backstory as well. It's now a Saturday afternoon, and Shadow and Flash are playing away on Flash's Xbox 360.

Shadow: I love shooting things that can't shoot back.

Flash: Yeah I know right. (changing the subject) Anyways what's up with you and Rainbow Dash? You two have been talking a lot lately.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Flash: Oh come on, Shads! You should totally ask her out!

Shadow: (trying to keep the subject away) As if.

Flash: You're kidding me right?

Shadow: What?

Flash: Just ask her out! Or are you afraid, Mr. Ultimate?

Shadow: (giving in) Fine. I mean, I have been thinking about it for a while. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Even if she did say yes, I haven't got any money for a date.

Flash: Shoot, I didn't think about…(getting an idea) hey, wait a second!

Flash walks over the his backpack and pulls a flyer out.

Flash: Check this out.

Shadow: What is it?

Flash: It's an open fighting event taking place tonight in Town Hall! It says if you beat this guy Ironwill in under a 1 minute, you get $10,000 cash! Remember when you benched 500 without breaking a sweat? This should be a walk in the park for you!

Shadow: How convenient, this is exactly the kind of thing I needed. Let's go!

Flash: Alright! Let's take my car and go! They start at 4!

Shadow and Flash head to the even. Meanwhile, Rouge and Rarity are hanging out at the boutique sewing on accents to some pieces.

Rarity: My goodness Rouge, your assistance has been most helpful! What would I do without you?

Rouge: Anything for a friend!

Rarity: I'm sure your Saturdays back at home aren't this quiet, hm?

Rouge: You got that right. There's always some idiot who's looking to take over the world.

Rarity: (appalled) That sounds dreadful!

Rouge: (brushing it off) It's nothing. We always come through in the end.

Rarity: Well, that is good. By the way, you never got around to telling me about Shadow? What's his life like?

Rouge: He's never too happy anymore, I guess.

Rarity: Oh? And why is that?

Rouge: He used to be upset over losing a friend to some terrible death. He got over it but, now he's concerned that everyone's always up against him.

Rarity: Wow. I never would have known that Shadow would have gone through something like that. He really is lucky to have a friend like you.

Rouge: Thanks Rare. And I'm sure that his stay here has changed him a bit for the better.

Rarity: You know what? I have an idea! Why not do something nice for poor Shadow?

Rouge: Like what?

Rarity: We could make him an ensemble, something smashing, and give it to him as a gift! What do you think?

Rouge: That sounds great.

Rarity: But we must go shopping for the right supplies, first. Nothing here will be suitable for his clothing.

Rouge: (pumped up) Aw yeah, shopping time!

Rarity: I love your passion for fashion and shopping!

Rarity and Rouge take Rarity's white car and head for the mall to buy supplies and...whatever else they may see. Meanwhile, the boys are arriving at the Town Hall.

Flash: We are almost there Shadow, you ready for this?

Shadow: (confidently) Humph...I'll end this in 5 seconds easy.

Flash: That's the spirit. Looks like we're here.

They got out of the car headed into the arena where Shadow signed up for the next fight.

Flash: You pumped up, Bro?

Shadow: Hell yeah.

Shadow is directed to a stage set up for the fight. He gets ready to go on.

Flash: Go get him for your girl.

Shadow: Yea.. hey wait what you say?

Flash: (grinning) Nothing.

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! This is open fight night and the match for the $10,000 cash prize. Making his way to the ring, the Undefeated.. The Mighty...IRONWIIIILLLLL!

Crowd: (chanting) IRONWILL, IRONWILL, IRONWILL, IRONWILL.

Ring Announcer: And the challenger from canterlot High... The Utlimate Lifeform... SHADOW!

Shadow looked at the Announcer who was holding the suitcase full of the cash prize.

Referee: Alright kid, you signed a waiver right?

Shadow: Yeah but I hope he signed his.

Ironwill: (ticked) Just for that kid I gonna make you beg for mercy.

Shadow: We'll see.

Referee: Fighters are you ready?

Ironwill and Shadow: Yes!

Referee: FIGHT!

The timer started and before Ironwill could charged at Shadow. Shadow went full speed and punched Ironwill in the face so hard it sent him flying into the audience. Everyone could not believe what they saw and even the referee and announcer stood in shock. Shadow got out of the ring and walked towards the announcer.

Shadow: (casually) Thanks for holding this for me. I think I'll take it now.

Shadow took the suitcase and walked out the arena with Flash leaving everyone still there in shock and disbelief. Shadow looked a the timer clock and smiled

Shadow: Told you I end it in 5 seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Shadows New Ride

Shadow and Flash left and started driving around the city of Manehattan trying figure out what to do next to get ready for the date.

Flash: So what you got the money, now you need a ride.

Shadow: You're right. I need my own set of wheels.

Flash: Theres a car sales lot not to far from here, wanna check it out?

Shadow: Screw that.

Flash: Well, what do you have in mind?

Shadow: Know any places that sell motorcycles?

Meanwhile, Rouge and Rarity are busy at the mall gathering material for the clothes they were planning to make. They had also done some shopping earlier that day as well for themselves.

Rouge: Well we made quite a haul today, didn't we?

Rarity: Yes we did! And I think you will look absolutely gorgeous in that dress you bought!

Rouge: You think so?

Rarity: Oh, of course, I….wait a second. Isn't that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?

Rouge: Yeah I think so.

Rarity: Wait did they both just go in Forever 21?

Rouge: Yeah? And? That's a good store.

Rarity: Dash would never go to somewhere like that..

Rouge: Hmm..interesting. Want to spy on them?

Rarity: Oh maliciously.

Rouge: Bitching lets go.

Rouge and Rarity both snuck into the store trying to avoid being seen by Pinkie and Rainbow.

Pinkie: Hey Dashie! I think you'll look super duper pretty in this dress!

Rainbow: Pinkie...I'm still not sure about this...

Pinkie: Oh come on! You want to look good for Shadow, don't you?

Rainbow: Well, yes, I do but...

Rouge and Rarity: *gasp*

Pinkie Pie: It's no excuse, Rainbow Dash! You're gonna look super spectacular for him and I'm gonna make sure of it!

Rainbow: Well, ok but you can't tell anyone.

Pinkie Pie: Ok.

Rainbow: You Pinkie Promise?

Pinkie Pie: Cross My Heart And Hope To Fly, Stick A Cupcake In My Eye!

Rainbow and Pinkie went to the cashier and paid for the dress and left the store.

Rouge: Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say?

Rarity: I knew she liked him! She would always act different when he was around.

Rouge: Yeah well lets pretend this didn't happen ok?

Rarity: It'll be our little secret.

Back with Shadow and Flash, the two pull up to a Motorcyle Lot.

Salesman: Hello gentlemen, how can I help you today?

Shadow: I am looking for bike the fits my style.

Salesman: Hmm...let me see. Ah! I have the perfect bike for you, follow me.

Shadow and Flash follow the salesman on the other side of the lot.

Salesman: Here it is! Your dream bike!

Shadow and Flash: Oh My God.

Shadow: I'll take it.

Salesman: Excellent choice sir and when you purchase this bike it comes with a leather jacket and helmet.

Shadow: Sweet.

Shadow paid for the bike and got the keys, the jacket, and the helmet from the salesman. Shadow and Flash head to the vehicles about to leave the lot.

Shadow: I can't believe that only cost $3,500, what a steal!

Flash: Yeah I know. And I now that you got the money and the ride theres only one thing to do now.

Shadow: Yeah. Asking Rainbow Dash out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
The Date Part One

It is now Sunday and Shadow was nervous about asking out Rainbow Dash. He was really unsure about it since he had never asked a girl out, but he did like her so he manned up picked up his new iPhone and called Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Hello?

Shadow: Hey Rainbow it's Shadow.

Rainbows eyes widened to the shock of hearing Shadow voice.

Rainbow: Hey Shadow it's good to hear from you.

Shadow: Same to you. Hey listen if you're not busy today maybe we could...hangout sometime.

Rainbow jaw dropped hearing what he had to ask. She didn't know what to do.

Shadow: Are you there? Hello?

Rainbow: Yeah..I mean, yes! I'll go out with you.

Shadow: Awesome I'll pick you up at 10:30(am). Sound good?

Rainbow: Yeah. I can't wait….see you Shadow.

Shadow: You too. Bye.

Rainbow hung up and squealed with joy at the thought of the date. She was so happy that she decided to call Rarity for advice.

Rarity: Hello Rainbow how are-

Rainbow: (screaming with excitement) I HAVE A DATE WITH SHADOW!

Rarity: Why that's wonderful, Rainbow Dash!

Rouge: What's the fuss, Rarity?

Rarity: Shadow just asked Rainbow out.

Rouge: Finally I thought he would never ask! Tell her to have a good time.

Rarity: Rouge says to have a good time, Rainbow.

Rainbow: Tell her I said thanks and….do you have any advice on dating? I've never actually….been on one before...

Rarity: Just be yourself and have fun darling! You'll figure it out real fast!

Rainbow: Thanks Rarity! I guess I better get ready then. Talk to you later!

Rarity: Bye Dash.

It was almost 10:30 and both Shadow and Dash were getting ready. Shadow threw on a white t-shirt with his red symbol on it and put on his new leather jacket. He then put a pair of black jeans and had on his hoover shoes. Now he was ready, he grabbed his bike keys and went out of Flash's house to his bike. But as he left to go pick up Rainbow, a dark green car was slowly following Shadow.

Scourge: Hey babe, what do you say we pay a visit to our old friend, Shadow.

Fiona: I'd say hell yeah.

It's now 10:30 and Shadow had arrived at Rainbow's House. He got off his bike and head for the door.

Shadow: Well...here we go.

Shadow knocks. Rainbow opens the door for him and to Shadow shock she wearing a beautiful outfit. (HER OUTFIT SHE TO THE FALL FORMAL IN MLP EQG)

Shadow: Wow you look...amazing.

Rainbow: (blushing) Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.

Shadow: Thanks. You ready?

Rainbow: Yup let's go.

Shadow and Rainbow walk to the bike.

Rainbow: You...HAVE A BIKE?!

Shadow: Yeah.

Rainbow: That...is so...AWESOME! /)^3^(\ How did you get it?

Shadow: I'll explain later.

Rainbow: Ok. Are we gonna...ride it?!

Shadow: Heck yeah.

Rainbow: Yay! This is so cool!

Shadow got on the bike starting it up. Rainbow got behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him blushing as she did it.

Shadow: You ready?

Rainbow: Aww yeah!

Shadow: Áll right then!

He revved up his bike and took off to Manehattan. But once again Scourge was not far behind in his green car.

Scourge: Well well. Shads has got a girl now, doesn't he?

Fiona: Let's introduce ourselves to this new date of his her.

Scourge: Lets. Watch out, Shadow, because you're in for your first double date…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
First Date Part Two

Shadow and Rainbow are riding around town, figuring out what to do.

Shadow: Rainbow I'm still new here. You know where you want to go?

Rainbow: The mall's got a lot to do, you wanna go there?

Shadow: Alright let's go.

Shadow and Dash went to the mall. Shadow parked his bike and helped Rainbow off of it.

Shadow: Hm, what should we do now?

Rainbow: I know the perfect thing to do! C'mon!

Shadow and Rainbow ran into the mall not knowing that Scourge and Fiona were right behind them.

Scourge: Hmm...looks like will have a audience, babe.

Fiona just smiled evilly. Shadow and Dash went to the movie theater and saw the new Hercules movie that just came out. As they watched the movie Rainbow laid her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow couldn't help but turn red a little. Afterwards they went to a indoor skate park.

Rainbow: How good are you at skating?

Shadow: I'm a pro at skating, just watch.

Shadow took off to the rink showing off his skills by doing flips and 360s in the air. All of the other skaters watched him perform these amazing feats. Rainbow then decided to join him. They both were dominating the skate park. They laughed as they were doing all of these things. Afterwards they decided to stop because they were hungry so they head towards the food court  
where Shadow told Dash how he won the prize money and got his bike.

Rainbow: You actually beat Ironwill? He's like, one the toughest fighters in MMA!

Shadow: Heh, and in just one punch.

Rainbow: Wow, you are pretty amazing, Shadow!

Shadow: Thanks Dash. Hey can I tell you something?

Rainbow: Yeah sure.

Shadow: When I first came here, my plans were to retrieve some stolen emeralds from my world, and then I'd return home soon after. But, that's when I realized...my life back at home really wasn't anything. Sure, I had Rouge as a friend every so often...but I was seen as a threat to my world. No one really appreciated me.

Rainbow: I didn't know life there was rough for you.

Shadow: It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. I'm not going back.

Rainbow: What? But...why not?

Shadow: I found something better here.

Rainbow Dash: What?

Rainbow Dash leans in to hear the answer, almost knowing what he's going to say. Shadow is about to tell her when...

Scourge: CHAOS SPEAR!

Shadow: Look out!

The spear exploded against the wall as Shadow and Rainbow ducked. People who were also in the mall a the time fled in terror.

Scourge: Well, well. Long time no see Shade.

Shadow: Scourge.

Scourge: Well now, I'm surprised you even remember my name. We haven't seen each other in a while. Enjoying your date?

Shadow: What do you want, Scourge?

Scourge: Oh, ya know, just a little showdown between two chums, one-on-one. Unless you've gone soft!

Shadow: I haven't. I accept your challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Shadow!

Shadow: I'll be fine. Dealing with this is easier than Ironwill. Just stay back where it's safe, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Okay but...be careful.

However, without warning, Scourge slammed Shadow right into a wall and started to beat him in the face and stomach.

Rainbow: Shadow!

Rainbow tries to help Shadow but is knocked down by Fiona.

Fiona: Let the boys play. I'd like to get to know you a little better.

Rainbow: How would you like to get to know my fist?

Rainbow gets up and punches Fiona in face causing her to stumble backwards. Fiona wipes her bloody lip and charges Rainbow with kicking combos. Rainbow manages to catch them and swings Fiona around and throws her into a window display. Fiona gets back up with anger in her eyes.

Rainbow: Thats what happens when you mess with me, bitch!

Meanwhile, Shadow is back in control of the fight. He dodges Scourge's kick and delivers a right hook to Scourge. Scourge then throws multiple Chaos spears at Shadow but Shadow uses Chaos Control to dodge them all.

Shadow: Give up Scourge, you could never hit me with my own attack!

Scourge: I wouldn't say the same about your girlfriend!

Scourge turns around and throws a Chaos Spear at Rainbow Dash who is too distracted with Fiona to notice the attack.

Shadow: NO!

Shadow teleports behind Rainbow to protect her and as she turns around see the spear impale Shadow. Shadow fell onto the floor dropping the emerald he had. He groaned in pain coughing up blood.

Rainbow: SHADOW!

She ran to his side with tears in her eyes. Scourge walked over to them and picked up the emerald Shadow had.

Scourge: This is what happens when you play the hero Shads. Well, gotta dash! Have fun dying! Chao!

Scourge and Fiona took off with Chaos control leaving behind a crying Rainbow Dash and a dying Shadow.

Rainbow: You're gonna be okay Shadow. You're going to be fine!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve  
Time to Get Serious

A day has passed since the incident and Shadow was 100% healed thanks to his healing factor. He and Rainbow decided it was time to tell Principal Celestia how important it was for them to have the other Emeralds. As our heroes entered the school everyone just stared at Shadow and Rainbow.

Rainbow: I wonder why everyone is staring at us?

Flash: You guys didn't see that you were both on the news?

Shadow: Really?!

Flash: Yeah. Rainbow was beating the hell out of that brunette and Shadow was fighting the green haired guy.

Twilight: You guys were really going at it at the mall.

Rarity: It's shocking that the media isn't here now!

Applejack: Please. That's the last thing they need.

Shadow: Media doesn't bother me, really. I just need to talk to Principal Celestia and-

Celestia: (on the intercom) Shadow and Rainbow Dash to the office please, Shadow and Rainbow Dash. Thank you.

Shadow: Well…..guess she knew we were coming.

Rainbow: Let's get this over with.

Shadow and Dash left their friends behind and headed to the office to talk with Celestia.  
When they arrived in the office they saw that Celestia accompanied by Shining Armor, his wife Candace and Vice Principal Luna.

Celestia: I think you two know why I called you both here.

Shadow: My guess it's about the fighting caught on camera. If you'd let us explain, I'm sure this will get sorted out.

Celestia: Go on.

Shadow told them all about Scourge and Fiona and what they were willing to do to get what they want. He also told about the Chaos Emeralds and how they could be used for both evil and good.  
He then spoke about the higher power leveled being that was there and told them they needed the Chaos Emeralds that Celestia had to fight them back with. Celestia was actually concerned about this evil being (as encountering such an event before) and thought it best to give the Emeralds to Shadow and not encounter a similar event from the past that could be avoided.

Celestia: So these gems hold great powers, correct?

Shadow: Yes, they do, and only a handful of people can master Chaos like I can.

Celestia: I suspect it's the gems you need then?

Shadow: Yes. We will need them now so that we can train and have a fighting chance against whatever is out there.

Celestia: What do you mean by "we"?

Shadow: Me, as well as some friends of mine. If we are to fight back, they will need proper training.

Celestia: Very well. You are allowed to train on the school grounds and excused from your classes as long as you do so in the weight training room. Also, here are those Chaos Emeralds you needed.

Celestia walks over to where she has the Emeralds and gets them out.

Rainbow: Cool! Now all we need is some hard-core training!

Shadow: Yes. And I know what you're capable of, Dash. You think you can handle Chaos?

Rainbow: You mean all those energy attacks and….stuff?

Shadow: Yes. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it.

Rainbow: Well if you think I can do it, then I KNOW I can!

Shadow: Good. Now, Celestia, if we could have the Emeralds?

Celestia hands them the Emeralds.

Celestia: Here. May they lead you to victory.

Shadow: Thank you for everything, Celestia. We will fight to protect this world.

Celestia: Good luck to you both.

Shadow and Rainbow left the office to meet up with their friends.

Rainbow: I don't know about this.

Shadow: About what?

Rainbow: That...evil you were talking about. I mean, Scourge and Fiona were bad enough. What if we….fail?

Shadow: We won't fail. As long as we're together, we can beat anything.

Rainbow: (kisses his cheek) You always know what to say. That's what I love about you.

Shadow: (blushing) I know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
Time to Get Serious

A day has passed since the incident and Shadow was 100% healed thanks to his healing factor. He and Rainbow decided it was time to tell Principal Celestia how important it was for them to have the other Emeralds. As our heroes entered the school everyone just stared at Shadow and Rainbow.

Rainbow: I wonder why everyone is staring at us?

Flash: You guys didn't see that you were both on the news?

Shadow: Really?!

Flash: Yeah. Rainbow was beating the hell out of that brunette and Shadow was fighting the green haired guy.

Twilight: You guys were really going at it at the mall.

Rarity: It's shocking that the media isn't here now!

Applejack: Please. That's the last thing they need.

Shadow: Media doesn't bother me, really. I just need to talk to Principal Celestia and-

Celestia: (on the intercom) Shadow and Rainbow Dash to the office please, Shadow and Rainbow Dash. Thank you.

Shadow: Well…..guess she knew we were coming.

Rainbow: Let's get this over with.

Shadow and Dash left their friends behind and headed to the office to talk with Celestia.  
When they arrived in the office they saw that Celestia accompanied by Shining Armor, his wife Candace and Vice Principal Luna.

Celestia: I think you two know why I called you both here.

Shadow: My guess it's about the fighting caught on camera. If you'd let us explain, I'm sure this will get sorted out.

Celestia: Go on.

Shadow told them all about Scourge and Fiona and what they were willing to do to get what they want. He also told about the Chaos Emeralds and how they could be used for both evil and good.  
He then spoke about the higher power leveled being that was there and told them they needed the Chaos Emeralds that Celestia had to fight them back with. Celestia was actually concerned about this evil being (as encountering such an event before) and thought it best to give the Emeralds to Shadow and not encounter a similar event from the past that could be avoided.

Celestia: So these gems hold great powers, correct?

Shadow: Yes, they do, and only a handful of people can master Chaos like I can.

Celestia: I suspect it's the gems you need then?

Shadow: Yes. We will need them now so that we can train and have a fighting chance against whatever is out there.

Celestia: What do you mean by "we"?

Shadow: Me, as well as some friends of mine. If we are to fight back, they will need proper training.

Celestia: Very well. You are allowed to train on the school grounds and excused from your classes as long as you do so in the weight training room. Also, here are those Chaos Emeralds you needed.

Celestia walks over to where she has the Emeralds and gets them out.

Rainbow: Cool! Now all we need is some hard-core training!

Shadow: Yes. And I know what you're capable of, Dash. You think you can handle Chaos?

Rainbow: You mean all those energy attacks and….stuff?

Shadow: Yes. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it.

Rainbow: Well if you think I can do it, then I KNOW I can!

Shadow: Good. Now, Celestia, if we could have the Emeralds?

Celestia hands them the Emeralds.

Celestia: Here. May they lead you to victory.

Shadow: Thank you for everything, Celestia. We will fight to protect this world.

Celestia: Good luck to you both.

Shadow and Rainbow left the office to meet up with their friends.

Rainbow: I don't know about this.

Shadow: About what?

Rainbow: That...evil you were talking about. I mean, Scourge and Fiona were bad enough. What if we….fail?

Shadow: We won't fail. As long as we're together, we can beat anything.

Rainbow: (kisses his cheek) You always know what to say. That's what I love about you.

Shadow: (blushing) I know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Training Day

Shadow, with some help from Coach Armor, has taken up the task of training every one of his friends in Chaos to prepare them for fights to come. It is that day when training begins.

Shadow: As you may know, an evil being threatens the lives of everyone on this planet and we are the only ones who can save it. Now I'm not going to lie to all of you and tell you that everything going to be ok. We are going to push our bodies to the limit and find out how powerful we each are. Rouge teach Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie the basics of hand to hand combat. Applejack, I heard you have a strong kick so I want to work with Twilight and Flash on your kicks.  
Rainbow Dash and I will be training in Chaos. Are there any questions?

Scootaloo: Yeah. What am I supposed to do?

Shadow: Scootaloo….I think...I think you should sit out for this.

Scootaloo: What?! But Shadow..

Shadow: I appreciate your help but...it's very dangerous and...I don't want you to get hurt. Please?

Scootaloo: ….fine.

Applebloom: It's probably for the better, Scootaloo. I mean, Sweetie Belle hate fighting.

Sweetie Belle: I do not!

The CMC quarrels as the leave the weight room.

Shadow: So….are there any other questions?

Flash: When do we start?

Twilight took notice of Flash's determination and was very impressed. After that everyone began their training and honing on their skills. Pinkie and Rarity were both fast learners and quickly got the hang of things but Fluttershy was having trouble.

Rouge: Fluttershy, you're not trying hard enough.

Fluttershy: I'm just…..not that kind of person, Rouge. I don't wanna hurt anyone...

Pinkie: But we need you! You're a part of this team and we can't do it without you!

Rarity: She's right, Fluttershy. If you don't help us out life as we know it may be tarnished...even animal life!

Fluttershy: What?

Rarity: If this dreadful person were to do what he wanted why he would make animal cruelty a custom!

Fluttershy: (anger building) I...wont...let...that...happen.

Rouge: So what are you gonna do about it?

Fluttershy then turned around towards a punching bag and with one punch she destroyed the bag busting it in two leaving the other girls shocked.

Fluttershy: ...um, I'm going to fight...

Meanwhile Flash, Twilight, and Applejack were practicing their kicking with ankle weights.

Applejack: Now Twilight, don't extend your leg out too far or you can pull a muscle. Jus' keep it slightly bent when doing it.

Twilight: Okay.

Flash: Uh Twilight, can I talk to you for a second?

Twilight: Yeah, sure.

Applejack: I'll give ya'll a minute.

Applejack walks away.

Flash: Listen, Twilight….I think we should try again.

Twilight: Try what? I was pretty sure that the angle of my knee and the position of my foot was-

Flash: *laughing* No, not about the kick. I meant us. I still have feelings for you Twilight and….I want to be with you.

Twilight: Flash I don't know...and with everything going on...

Flash: We can make this work Twilight. Will you...just give me a chance?

Twilight jumps towards Flash and kisses him.

Twilight: Yes.

Shadow and Rainbow who are training harder than the others. They were sparring in hand to hand combat for awhile and when they were done Shadow gave Rainbow an Emerald.

Shadow: Now Rainbow, Chaos is natural life force energy that comes from all living things and the emotions of people. Now focus and channel the energy through your body using your mind and spirit as one.

Rainbow: Okay Shadow.

She began to channel the Chaos energy through her body amazingly well. Shadow was even impressed. She was absorbing the energy from the to Emerald making it her own. A blue aura formed around her.

Rainbow: Wow! I feel AWESOME!

Shadow: You're a fast learner. Usually it takes rookies days to learn to a simple Chaos power up.

Rainbow: Well, I'm no rookie! What now?

Shadow: Channel the energy to your hand and blast that target over there.

Rainbow: Heh! That will be easy!

Rainbow blast the target and completely destroyed it.

Shadow: God I love you so much more.

Rainbow: Hey Shadow...this is fun and all, but…

Shadow: But what?

Rainbow: I mean, this is kinda easy. When can I learn something challenging, and you know...EXTREMELY epic!

Shadow: Hm...well there is ONE thing you could learn that could come in handy.

Rainbow: Cool! Teach me!

Shadow: Hold on...the move is a little complicated. Doing it right would cause a lot of damage…

Rainbow: Teach me!

Shadow: ...but it you don't do it correctly it could use up all of your energy and…

Rainbow: (interrupting) Come on, Shadow, this sound exciting as it is! Teach me! Please?

Shadow: Well…(smiling) yeah. I know you can handle it.

Rainbow: Sweet! What's the move?

Shadow: A Chaos Blast. Now, pay attention so you can learn this right.

Rainbow: Okay.

Shadow: (as he explains, Rainbow copies the instructions) First, you need to hold the Chaos Emerald in a tight grasp. Then, gathering as much power as you can, pull your arms to your body, like you're building up. Then as quickly as possible, you expell all of that energy as once. Ready?

Rainbow: (gathering her energy) Yeah!

Shadow: Wait! Rainbow! You need to do this outside or else-

Rainbow: CHAOS...BLAST!

And just like that, Rainbow releases a wave of power that hits the entire weight room in a blast of color. (The explosion was just like a mashup of Shadow's normal Chaos Blast and Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom.) Unfortunately, the blast caught everyone by surprise, and they were all flung in the air with the equipment. When everything died down, no one was hurt badly, but the weight room looked like a tornado tore it to pieces.

Fluttershy: (peeking out from behind a fallen bench, shivering) That was a little...too intense.

Pinkie: (jumping out from behind the same bench) WOW GUYS! I can SEE the Rainbow!

Rarity: (appalled) Gah! My hair!

Applejack: Really. You've got a gaping wound on yer arm.

Rarity: I too have priorities, Applejack.

Flash: (to Twilight)...y-you okay?

Twilight: Yeah. I think so. But what about-

Twilight looks over at Rainbow, who is swaying back and forth unconsciously.

Twilight: Rainbow!

Luckily, Shadow dashes forward from where he was blown back and catches Dash before she falls to the ground.

Shadow: Don't worry. I've got you.

Rouge: She looks unconscious…

Shadow: She will be fine. It's just a normal power-drainage. Besides, Rainbow's a strong girl, she'll tough it out. (picks her up) But either way, I'll need to take her to the nurse's office.

Fluttershy: Oh...I hope she'll be alright…

Rarity: I can't say the same for Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie is literally bouncing on her toes at an impossible speed.

Pinkie: Weeeeeeee!

Rouge: Yep. She's high.

Rarity: Welcome to my life…

The others in the weight room start trying to pick things up.

Flash: Hey Shadow! What do you think we'll do now that this room is...totaled.

Shadow: Guess we'll need to work outside. It's best for tomorrow's lesson, anyway.

Flash: Really, what are we doing?

Shadow: We're going to ascend to SUPER BEINGS.

Shadow leaves the weight room with Rainbow Dash in his arms.

Shadow: You know, you don't need to keep doing these things to impress me.

Rainbow: What?

Shadow: *laughs*

A mysterious being is watching from afar.

Mephiles: Regroup while you can, Shadow, these last happy moments of yours will be your last. This time, you will join me...and all others WILL BOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
An Old Enemy's Return Part One

Rainbow was able to recover, however, the weight room was still trashed. Celestia didn't mind since she knew it was for a good reason, but that meant that the group had to meet out on the football field.

Shadow: Now, I know we all made progress in our skills, but today it's time to take it to the next level.

Twilight: So what exactly did you mean by...super beings?

Shadow: I will show you.

Rouge: You guys might want to stand back.

Everyone stepped back. Shadow closed and with authority his eyes shot open as he roared.

Flash: What the hell?

Rainbow: What's happening to him?

Rouge: Shadow's transforming.

As Shadow continued his mighty roar, his muscles bulked up and then his hair spiked up and his clothes along with his hair started turning yellow. And in a flash of light that blinded everyone, Shadow's Transformation was complete. He was completely yellow. The only thing that didn't change was his red streaks.

Flash: Holy Shit!

Shadow: Like the look? I call it "Super Shadow".

Rainbow: Is it wrong to be turned on by this?

Fluttershy: This is unbelievable.

Pinkie Pie: (standing there agape)

Rarity: (so totally judging) Hmm...not sure if blonde is your style, darling.

Twilight: I can sense his power. It's amazing!

Shadow: This is my Super form. Normally a person would need all seven Chaos Emeralds, but with some intense training like what I've been going through, all you need is one. Now who wants to try firs-

Scootaloo: SHADOW!

Scootaloo came in running out of breath.

Shadow: What's wrong, Scoots?

Scootaloo: That guy Scourge! He's attacking Manehattan! It's on the news! The police tried to stop him but nothing's working!

Shadow: If bullets aren't stopping him, he must be in his super form too.

Rainbow: We have to help! We can't just sit here and let this happen!

Shadow: No. I should go alone. I think he's calling me out.

Flash: Come on! You can't leave US out of this! We know how to be super too, now that you've showed us.

Shadow: That may be true, but you're all not ready to face a super being until you master the skill.

Applejack: So your just gonna fight him alone?

Shadow: Yes.

Rouge: That's crazy! We;re going too, Shadow!

Shadow: But-

Rainbow: We're in this together and I won't let you fight alone. Not after what happened last time...

Shadow: There's no convincing you guys, is there?

Pinkie Pie: NOPE! We're going with you!

Shadow: Alright. I suppose the help will come to use. But I want you all alert and ready for anything, okay?

Everyone: Right.

Shadow: Alright. (passes out the Emeralds he has to some people) We're all going to teleport to Manehattan together, ready?

Everyone: CHAOS CONTROL!

As Shadow and the others teleported to the city a figure in the shadows appeared.

Mephiles: I think its time I introduce myself to Shadow and his little friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen  
City Melee

The girls had separated into groups so that they could cover more ground. Rarity was with Rouge helping any people they could find. Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped out the medical officers with the injured. Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy took to the skies surveying the area for more injured or anything out of the ordinary.

Rainbow: You girls see anything?

Fluttershy: Nothing.

Twilight: Nope.

Rainbow: Neither do I. We should probably head back and-

Scourge: Well, well, well. Look who we have here!

The turned around to see Scourge and Fiona flying in front of them. Scourge was a purple color now. The girls assumed this was his super form, like what Shadow mentioned.

Fiona: Looks like a bunch fairies trying to be heroes.

Rainbow: I was wondering when you two would show up.

Scourge: Looking to get your ass handed to you again?

Rainbow: Unless I kick yours first!

Scourge: Huge words coming from you! Your boyfriend isn't here this time to protect you, and I've got a good feeling he won't be around anytime soon.

Twilight: What do you mean by that?

Fiona: Lets just say they been introduced to our boss.

Fluttershy: Boss?

Scourge: You bet that's right! And now, I'm afraid you're all ours!

Rainbow: Well it's three against two! This time, the odds are in OUR favor!

Fiona: Wrong!

Fiona charged at Fluttershy and tackled her into a nearby building.

Twilight and Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!

The two to go help out their friend but were cut off by Scourge.

Scourge: Where do you think your going? If you wanna reach your friend, you're gonna have to get through me!

Rainbow: With pleasure. Come on, Twilight, let's take out the trash!

Twilight: Right.

They both rushed at Scourge. Rainbow and Twilight threw a series of fast combo punches at him but Scourge managed to block and dodge them. Rainbow then delivered a strong kick to his side and then Twilight delivered multiples punches to the face of Scourge. Then they both doubled kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

Twilight: Yeah! Girl power!

Rainbow: …Twilight, leave me to the insulting, alright?

Scourge: Well, I've gotta say, you've made progress...in ticking me off!

Rainbow: In that case, I hope we make you furious!

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is on the other side of town getting beaten by Fiona. Fluttershy was doing her best blocking and dodging Fiona's kicks and punches but it wasn't enough. Fiona showed no mercy towards Fluttershy as she kneed her in the gut and punched her to the ground.

Fiona: Hmph! You're no fun!

Fluttershy: You can stop now, please. I...I don't want to hurt you...

Fiona: You? Hurt me? Ha. That was a nice attempt, but now I think you need to be put out of your misery! And then, I'll go and give your friends the same treatment!

Fiona raised her fist preparing to finish Fluttershy off but when she threw punch Fluttershy had caught her fist right before it could hit. As Fiona was shocked by this, Fluttershy just looked up at her with anger in her eyes.

Fluttershy: No.

Fluttershy then delivered a strong punch to Fiona's stomach. Fiona stumbled backwards holding her stomach in pain. Then Fluttershy then flew at her and delivered punches to Fiona's face. She then landed one last strong punch to her face that sent Fiona into the buildings with force.  
Fiona coughed up blood and was still holding stomach in pain. Fiona looked up at Fluttershy in disbelief and anger.

Fluttershy: You can mess with ME, but NO ONE, hurts my friends!

Meanwhile, Shadow and Flash are facing Mephiles.

Mephiles: How ironic that you don't remember me.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Flash: Alright, that's enough talk!

Flash flies at Mephiles.

Shadow: Wait!

Flash punched Mephiles in the side of his face but Mephiles was unphased by it.

Flash: What?!

Mephiles just raised his hand towards Flash.

Mephiles: You fool!

Mephiles sent Flash flying into a side of a car with tremendous force.

Shadow: Flash!

Shadow flew over to him.

Flash: I'm okay...really.

Shadow: We can take him on, but we need to attack together.

Flash: Right.

Mephiles: You fools. No matter what you do, it still won't be enough to defeat me.

Shadow: Then prove us wrong.

Mephiles: Very well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
City Melee

The girls had separated into groups so that they could cover more ground. Rarity was with Rouge helping any people they could find. Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped out the medical officers with the injured. Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy took to the skies surveying the area for more injured or anything out of the ordinary.

Rainbow: You girls see anything?

Fluttershy: Nothing.

Twilight: Nope.

Rainbow: Neither do I. We should probably head back and-

Scourge: Well, well, well. Look who we have here!

The turned around to see Scourge and Fiona flying in front of them. Scourge was a purple color now. The girls assumed this was his super form, like what Shadow mentioned.

Fiona: Looks like a bunch fairies trying to be heroes.

Rainbow: I was wondering when you two would show up.

Scourge: Looking to get your ass handed to you again?

Rainbow: Unless I kick yours first!

Scourge: Huge words coming from you! Your boyfriend isn't here this time to protect you, and I've got a good feeling he won't be around anytime soon.

Twilight: What do you mean by that?

Fiona: Lets just say they been introduced to our boss.

Fluttershy: Boss?

Scourge: You bet that's right! And now, I'm afraid you're all ours!

Rainbow: Well it's three against two! This time, the odds are in OUR favor!

Fiona: Wrong!

Fiona charged at Fluttershy and tackled her into a nearby building.

Twilight and Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!

The two to go help out their friend but were cut off by Scourge.

Scourge: Where do you think your going? If you wanna reach your friend, you're gonna have to get through me!

Rainbow: With pleasure. Come on, Twilight, let's take out the trash!

Twilight: Right.

They both rushed at Scourge. Rainbow and Twilight threw a series of fast combo punches at him but Scourge managed to block and dodge them. Rainbow then delivered a strong kick to his side and then Twilight delivered multiples punches to the face of Scourge. Then they both doubled kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

Twilight: Yeah! Girl power!

Rainbow: …Twilight, leave me to the insulting, alright?

Scourge: Well, I've gotta say, you've made progress...in ticking me off!

Rainbow: In that case, I hope we make you furious!

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is on the other side of town getting beaten by Fiona. Fluttershy was doing her best blocking and dodging Fiona's kicks and punches but it wasn't enough. Fiona showed no mercy towards Fluttershy as she kneed her in the gut and punched her to the ground.

Fiona: Hmph! You're no fun!

Fluttershy: You can stop now, please. I...I don't want to hurt you...

Fiona: You? Hurt me? Ha. That was a nice attempt, but now I think you need to be put out of your misery! And then, I'll go and give your friends the same treatment!

Fiona raised her fist preparing to finish Fluttershy off but when she threw punch Fluttershy had caught her fist right before it could hit. As Fiona was shocked by this, Fluttershy just looked up at her with anger in her eyes.

Fluttershy: No.

Fluttershy then delivered a strong punch to Fiona's stomach. Fiona stumbled backwards holding her stomach in pain. Then Fluttershy then flew at her and delivered punches to Fiona's face. She then landed one last strong punch to her face that sent Fiona into the buildings with force.  
Fiona coughed up blood and was still holding stomach in pain. Fiona looked up at Fluttershy in disbelief and anger.

Fluttershy: You can mess with ME, but NO ONE, hurts my friends!

Meanwhile, Shadow and Flash are facing Mephiles.

Mephiles: How ironic that you don't remember me.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Flash: Alright, that's enough talk!

Flash flies at Mephiles.

Shadow: Wait!

Flash punched Mephiles in the side of his face but Mephiles was unphased by it.

Flash: What?!

Mephiles just raised his hand towards Flash.

Mephiles: You fool!

Mephiles sent Flash flying into a side of a car with tremendous force.

Shadow: Flash!

Shadow flew over to him.

Flash: I'm okay...really.

Shadow: We can take him on, but we need to attack together.

Flash: Right.

Mephiles: You fools. No matter what you do, it still won't be enough to defeat me.

Shadow: Then prove us wrong.

Mephiles: Very well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
The Death of a Friend

Rainbow and Twilight have fallen back to defending themselves against Scourge.

Rainbow: Twilight! Think you can hit him with some of your magic?

Twilight: Yeah! But you'll need to keep Scourge busy for a minute while I power up.

Rainbow: Alright. Just make sure you don't miss.

Rainbow flies over to face Scourge.

Scourge: Well then, it looks like you've got guts to face me alone, hm?

Rainbow: Let's go!

Rainbow threw a Chaos Spear at Scourge but before it made contact it exploded and blinded him instead .

Rainbow: Having fun, Scourge?

Rainbow then charged at him and kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into a building.

Rainbow: Uh….Twilight!?

Twilight: Just a couple more seconds Dash!

Scourge: Alright, Dashie, you want to see me have fun?

And out of no where Scourge sucker punched Dash in the face sending her up in the air. Then he appeared behind her kicked her in the back down. He then teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the throat choking her.

Scourge: This is where it ends!

Scourge charged his energy in his hand and raised it to her face.

Scourge: I'll make sure your boyfriend joins you soon.

Twilight: Stop right there, Scourge!

Scourge: What the?

Twilight launched her attacked at him. Rainbow saw the attack coming and she kicked him in the balls. He hunched in pain as Rainbow grabbed him and threw him into the path of the attack.

Scourge: Well Shit.

The attack blasted Scourge and he screamed in pure agony as he was beaten into a smoldering crater.

Rainbow: Twilight, you got him!

Twilight: No, WE got him.

Rainbow: Well we've got one down. Now to help Fluttershy with-

Fluttershy: Help who?

Twilight and Rainbow turned to she Fluttershy flying towards them.

Twilight and Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!

Rainbow: How did you get away?

Fluttershy: Um...well…

Rainbow: You beat up Fiona, didn't you?

Fluttershy: Mmhm….

Rainbow: That's my girl!

Twilight: Remind me to never make her mad...

Fluttershy: So where is Scourge?

Rainbow: Dead.

Fluttershy: What?

Twilight: Rainbow's exaggerating. We just put him in his place.

Rainbow: It doesn't matter now. We need to help Shadow and Flash! Come on, let's go find them!

They left to gather the other girls to find Shadow and Flash. Meanwhile Mephiles had the upperhand and Shadow and Flash couldn't get near him to attack.

Flash: This is guy is crazy strong! You got a plan or what?

Shadow: Yeah I've got a plan.

Flash: Well let's hear it!

Shadow: If I can grab hold of him, I can end him with one blast. But I'll need a distraction.

Flash: What if we use an after image?

Shadow: That could work. Let's do it.

Flash: Right.

Mephiles: Enough!

Shadow and Flash power up even more as they face Mephiles.

Mephiles: A valiant but futile effort.

Shadow and Flash charged at him but Mephiles fired dark energy balls at them.

Mephiles: HAHAHA! What's this? An after image? Clever...but you won't get away with this for long.

Shadow and Flash made multiple copies and themselves. Mephiles started blasting each one of them. Flash threw and energy ball at him, while Mephiles was busy blasting the fakes, stunning him.

Mephiles: You pest.

Flash: SHADOW NOW!

Shadow wrapped his arms around Mephiles so he couldn't get away. His inhibitor rings fell off as he began to charge his powers.

Shadow: You're going straight to hell...CHAOS..

Mephiles: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: BLAST!

Shadow released all of his energy into one powerful blast that shook the entire city. Flash was able to fly away from the blast. Rainbow and the girls saw the red blast and headed towards it. After the blast subsided the buildings around were destroyed and a giant crater was made where Shadow and Mephiles were. Shadow was lying in the center of the crater passed out and back in his normal form.

Flash: Shadow!

Flash flew down to check on his friend.

Flash: Shadow you okay? Say something!

Shadow: Yeah...I'm fine.

Flash helped his friend up and put one of Shadows arms on his shoulder to pick him up.

Flash: Do you think he's dead?

Shadow: Yeah, no one could have survived a close range full power Chaos Blast.

Flash: Well then...I guess it's over.

Rainbow: Shadow!

Shadow and Flash looked up to see the girls coming towards them.

Flash: Twilight!

Twilight: Flash!

The two hugged each other as they were relieved that they were both safe. Rainbow hugged Shadow and started crying seeing that he was ok.

Rainbow: What happened here?

Flash: Shadow and I faced the dark threat, some guy called Mephiles. But Shadow took care of him, he's gone now.

Rainbow: No one can beat my Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah. So what happened to Scourge?

Twilight: I have a feeling he won't be fighting back in a long time.

Rouge: Yep, Twilight told us she blew him up.

Flash: Thats my girl.

Twilight just blushed.

Shadow: And what about Fiona?

Applejack: Fluttershy gave her what for and scared her off.

Shadow: I knew you had it in you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Thanks.

Flash: Shadow!

Shadow looked up at Flash, who was staring up in complete shock. Everyone then started staring at a dark figure standing on top of a building.

Shadow: Impossible! That attacked should have killed him.

Mephiles looked at Shadow.

Mephiles: I will admit, Shadow the Hedgehog, that your determination is much stronger than last we met.

Shadow: What are you saying?

Mephiles: You are working so hard just to destroy me, when all I come for is a bargain. Join me, Shadow. You have turned me down before, but as I recall, you had nothing to fight for then. Nothing but yourself. Now, you stand with others, others you care for. If you stand by my side, Shadow, fight with me to make this world ours. Then, and only then, will I spare the lives of your friends. It's your choice.

Shadow: No.

Mephiles: Do you realize what you are saying? You are putting your friends lives in jeopardy.

Shadow: They understand that even if they are defeated by you, I will stand before them.

Mephiles: So you are offering them as a sacrifice?

Shadow: Over my dead body.

Mephiles: Once again, your pride has gotten the best of you, Shadow. You leave me no choice.

Mephiles holds out his hand.

Mephiles: DIE!

The a beam shot from his hand and headed towards Shadow.

Flash: NO!

Flash ran and pushed Shadow out of the way. But he got hit in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

Everyone: FLASH!

Twilight: (holding flash and crying) Flash! Wake up! Please!

Flash was still barely alive. Shadow's rage began to grow and as he clinched fist tightly.

Shadow: GO! All of you!

Rouge: We're not leaving you here to fight alone.

Shadow: You need to help Flash! Now go!

Mephiles: This is what will happen to your friends, Shadow!

Mephiles then levitated Rouge off the ground and threw her up in the air.

Rarity: Rouge!

Shadow: Mephiles! No!

Mephiles squeezed his hand, and as he did that Rouge exploded and was gone.

Pinkie: NO! Not Rouge!

Fluttershy: This isn't happening!

Rainbow: She's gone!

Mephiles: I think the pink one should go next.

Shadow: You...ruthless...heartless...bastard.

Mephiles just chuckled evilly as Shadow growled in anger his power erupted. As Shadow's power was unleashed the earth around them began to shake and the Chaos Emeralds appeared around Shadow. Mephiles stared in shock and awe. The main six just watched as Shadow began to grow on and off again.

Shadow: I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!

And with a powerful roar Shadow power exploded to new as his hair and clothes began flashing a rainbow pattern.

Shadow: Go, now! All of you! Get Flash help and get as far away as you can!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
Harmonic Hyper Rainbow

Shadow now stood before Mephiles in his Hyper form. Mephiles couldn't believe what was happening. Rainbow and the others looked at this new transformation of Shadow in awe.

Mephiles: What, impossible how you could you achieve a Hyper state without the Super Emeralds?

Shadow then glared at Mephiles and at lightspeed Shadow was face to face where Mephiles was.

Mephiles: How?

Shadow: What you did was unforgivable!

With one strong punch to the face of Mephiles sent him flying through several buildings.

Twilight: He's not only faster, but his strength has increased too.

Applejack: I can't believe mah eyes!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah Shadow! Make him pay!

The girls were still devastated at the death of Rouge. But in a instant Shadow appeared in front of them.

Rainbow: Shadow!

Shadow: Listen carefully, I know how we can bring Rouge back.

Fluttershy: How?

Shadow: The Chaos Emeralds can bring a person back to life every ten years. And it's that time now.

Pinkie: YAY! We can still save Rouge!

Shadow: But before we can I have to end this once and for all. I need you all to get as far away as possible.

Rainbow: I'm not leaving you to fight alone!

Shadow: You don't have a say in this! I need you safe!

Rainbow: Shadow I almost lost you once..(picking her emerald) and I'm not gonna let that happen again!

Shadow: What are you doing?!

Rainbow then began to channel her Harmonic powers with her Chaos powers then the other Emeralds floated above, circling her the same way it did to Shadow. Rainbow's skin turned bright shiny white and her rainbow hair shot up like fire and her eyes were now red as Shadow's. Shadow was amazed at the sight of Rainbow's transformation.

Rainbow: Now YOU don't have a say in the matter.

Shadow: (smiling) I guess not.

Pinkie: Dashie what happened to YOU?!

Rarity: Talk about a power couple!

Shadow: Twilight, I need you to take the Emeralds and...take care of Flash.

He gives her the Emeralds.

Twilight: Okay. I will.

Rarity: Please be careful you two.

Fluttershy: We believe in you.

Applejack: Ya'll give him hell.

Pinkie Pie: Be safe, Dashie!

Rainbow: I will now get out of here.

Twilight helped Flash up, who was barely alive.

Twilight: Girls, hang on to me. I'm going to use my teleportation spell.

The girls held hands as they gathered near Twilight. And in a flash of purple light they were gone.

Shadow: You ready for this….Skittles?

Rainbow: I was born ready.

An in an instant appeared back in front of the two heroes.

Mephiles: I will admit that you have impressed me today, Shadow. You and your rainbow friend.

Shadow: Don't try to flatter me. I'm done dealing with your insanity. We will defeat you once and for all.

Mephiles: HAHAHA. Fools! You may have power now but I think I let you on a little secret.

Rainbow: And what would that be?

Mephiles: I have only been using half of my power this entire time.

In a flash Mephiles spread out his arms. His entire body changed to a crystallized form, his eyes beaming a neon yellow.

Shadow: Now the real fight begins.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
The Final Battle

Shadow: You ready Dash?

Rainbow: Lets go!

Both of them charged at Mephiles throwing fast paced punches and kicks at him, but Mephiles was blocking and dodging the attacks and counterattacked by kicking Shadow in the stomach sending him towards a building crashing. Rainbow managed to punch him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards after she tried to go for high kick. Mephiles caught her and swung her around and threw her but Shadow got back up and caught her. Shadow then threw many Chaos Spears at Mephiles but Mephiles created a dark energy barrier protecting himself from the attack. Rainbow appeared behind and started blasting him in his back. Mephiles growled in pain and turned around, punching Dash in the stomach and she coughed up blood as he blasted her at close range sending crashing onto the ground.

Shadow: RAINBOW!

Shadow then charged at Mephiles. Shadow used Chaos Boost to amp up his speed and kick Mephiles in the face. Then Shadow threw him up in the air and blasted him with several Chaos Spears. As the fight was getting more and more intense a news chopper hoovered above the fight.

News Reporter: We come to you live from downtown Manhattan where three super beings are engaged in a fight that has destroy most parts of the city. The two blue beings seem to be struggling to subdue the dark being and seem overpowered by him. If I had to guess I have to say this battle will decide the fate of our world. We can only hope the two heroes can save us.

At the hospital the Twilight and the others had been watching the fight while in the room with Flash.

Twilight: You can do it. I know you can.

Fluttershy: We believe in you two.

Rarity: Come back to us.

Applejack: Give that Mephiles what he deserves!

Pinkie Pie: Fight! Fight! Win! Win!

Flash: (weakly) You can do it.

At the school all the teachers and students were in the gym watching the news on the wall projector.

Scootaloo: Kick that guy's butt!

Sweetie Belle: We know you can do it!

Applebloom: Come on ya'll let's cheer for them. SHADOW! RAINBOW DASH! SHADOW!

Everyone soon join in on the chanting showing their support for their fellow classmates.

Celestia: We may be there to support physically, but we are there in spirit and heart.

Luna: Yes. They hold the fate of the world in their hands.

While watching the news the people also showed up to support them.

Back to the fight. Mephiles was on the defensive Rainbow and Shadow were double teaming him and he could barely keep up. Mephiles' anger starting to build to the point where he snapped.

Mephiles: ENOUGH!

Mephiles power shot up with force that pushed Shadow and Rainbow back away from him. He then took to the skies.

Mephiles: I am the powerful being the universe and I am done with all of you and this planet! Say goodbye!

Mephiles held his hand up which he then used to create a dark energy ball that started to grow in size. Shadow and Rainbow looked in complete shock as the ball was now impossible large.

Shadow: If that hits, the planet is doomed.

Rainbow: How can we stop that thing?

Shadow: Rainbow we have to combine our attacks as one!

Rainbow: All right!

Shadow and Rainbow held each others hand as they channeled their energy into one. Their eyes glew white and they were surrounded by a Rainbow aura. They then raised their hands and aimed at Mephiles.

Shadow and Rainbow: CHAOS...!

Mephiles: Its hopeless! There's no way you can stop me now!

Shadow and Rainbow: SONIC ...!

Mephiles: Now join this planet in oblivion...HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!.

Mephiles threw his attack towards the planet.

Shadow and Rainbow: RAINBLAST!

Shadow and Rainbow's attack shot towards the energy ball and when the attacks collided the force of the impact shook more than just the city but it reach to where the school was. Students in the gym panicked but the teachers told them to be strong and keep believing in them. At the hospital patients, also panicked and were scared. The girls and Flash knew that this would decide everything.

Twilight: DO IT YOU GUYS!

Shadow and Rainbow were struggling against the giant death ball. Mephiles laughed in delight.

Mephiles: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE A GOD! HAHAHAHAHA.

Rainbow: Shadow, it's not working!

Shadow: Yes it is! Rainbow, you need to believe in yourself! The Chaos power feeds on your emotions! You have to trust we will beat Mephiles!

Rainbow: But what about us? What will happen?

Shadow takes Rainbow's hand and gives her a solemn look.

Shadow: I love you.

Rainbow: I love you too.

Shadow and Rainbow then continue trying to defeat Mephiles, giving everything they had left. Slowly, Mephiles' power subsides.

Mephiles: What?! IMPOSSIBLE.

SHADOW: TOGETHER!

Shadow and Rainbow screamed as they pushed everything they into the attack. The beam doubled in size and blasted through the death ball and was heading straight towards Mephiles.

Mephiles: THIS CANNOT BE!

The blast hit Mephiles and carried him into space towards the Sun.

Mephiles: THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As he hit the sun he screamed in agony as that sun burned alive and the explosion from the blast completely ripped him apart. Shadow and Rainbow were back in their normal forms and panted exhausted from the fight. They both fell on the ground tired and beat.

Shadow: Its..over.

Rainbow: We did it.

Everyone all over the planet cheered for two heroes as they were now safe. Twilight and the others cheered in joy over their friends victory. The Canterlot high students cheered in pure joy for their two classmates and Celestia and Luna embraced each other.

Rainbow: Shadow...

Shadow: What is it?

Rainbow: I love you and I want to be with you forever.

Shadow: I feel the same way. Which is why I need to ask you...

Rainbow: What is it Shadow?

Shadow: Will you marry me?

Rainbow eyes with tears and she got up and crawled over to him. Shadow sat up as Rainbow kissed him passionately.

Rainbow: Yes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
Saying Goodbye

Its been a week since the fight with Mephiles. Shadow and others helped out with the repairs to the city since they did some of the damage too. Shadow and Rainbow had told the others about their engagement and a wedding was being planned to take place right after they graduated that spring. And now they all went to the front of Canterlot High where they were applauded them for what they did. When the crowd left, Shadow and the others gathered around as he placed the Emeralds on the ground.

Shadow: Time to bring back Rouge. Chaos Emeralds hear me.

The emeralds started to grow and in a flash of light a peach-orange colored echidna appeared in front of them.

Shadow: Hello Tikal.

Tikal: Greetings Shadow the hedgehog.

Rainbow: Thats what people from your world look like Shadow?

Shadow: Somewhat. She's an echidna, just one of many species that live in my world.

Tikal: It is a pleasure to meet all of you.

Fluttershy: She's so nice.

Rarity: And her style! That ancient times look may be the next idea for my new line...

Flash: I wonder what Shadow looks like in his other form...

Shadow: Tikal, we have summoned you to help us.

Tikal: Help you with what, my friend?

Shadow: My friend Rouge was killed by an evil from our universe.

Tikal: I see, and your wish is for me to bring her back?

Shadow: Yes.

Tikal: It will be done.

Tikal raised her hand as energy found started to form into a shape of a person. And in the fading light Rouge appeared.

Rouge: Where am I?

Rarity: You're back!

Fluttershy: Good to have you back Rouge.

Rouge: It's good to be back.

Shadow: Good to see you Rouge.

Rouge: What? Like I was fine being dead?

Flash: We are just glad you're alive now, Rouge.

Tikal: My work here is completed.

Tikal vanishes and the Emeralds cease glowing.

Rouge: So...what happens now?

Shadow: You go home.

Rouge: What?

Shadow: It's time you went back to Mobius with the Emeralds.

Rouge: But what about you?

Shadow: I'm staying here.

Rouge: But the others? Mobius? Don't they-

Shadow: They have Sonic, as well as many other heroes. Mobius will be alright. Besides, (looks at Rainbow Dash) I have a reason to stay.

Rouge: But your connection with Chaos?

Shadow: Chaos runs through my blood as naturally as it does through the Emeralds. I should be fine.

Rouge: Well then...I guess this is goodbye.

Shadow: I guess so.

Rarity: We're going to miss you darling!

Pinkie Pie: Don't forget about us, ok?

Rouge: I won't.

Applejack: You take of yourself, sugarcube.

Fluttershy: We'll never forget you.

The girls hugged Rouge as they said their goodbyes. Rouge then turned to Shadow.

Rouge: We've had some good times Shadow. Don't know how I'm gonna break this to Omega…

Shadow: He'll be fine.

Rouge: ….goodbye then. And stay out of trouble for once, will you?

Shadow: *chuckling* I was going to say the same thing.

Rouge: (to Rainbow) Take care of him, will you?

Rainbow: I will.

Luna: Wait one second!

Luna comes out of the school and to the group. Her hands are on the shoulders of Fiona and Scourge, who are handcuffed.

Luna: I do believe that these two need to return to their proper place.

Rouge: Don't worry. (takes Fiona and Scourge) I'll make sure they're in a proper place back on Mobius...how's Prison Island for you two? I heard it's LOVELY this year…

Fiona and Scourge: *grumble*

Rouge: Well, looks like I'm going! I hope you see you guys again one day.

Rouge took the Emeralds and allowed them to circle around her. Then, with a final flash, she was gone with the gems.

Shadow: Until we meet again, my friend.

Rainbow: Maybe we can go visit her and your friends one day.

Shadow: Sounds like a plan.

Flash: Well...now what?

Pinkie Pie: PARTY TIME!

Everyone agreed with Pinkie Pie and headed towards the school. The school had a party for them already.

Twilight: You already had this planned out, didn't you Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Eeyup! And when we're done here we can start planning Shadow's and Dashie's wedding!

Shadow and Rainbow just looked and smiled at each other.

Pinkie Pie: And then you'll have lots and lot of kids and I'll babysit them all!

Rainbow: Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: What? I DO have a lot of responsibility!

She bounced away. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

Shadow: Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!

Everyone headed inside the school to party. Shadow and Rainbow were break dancing together showing off their dance moves. Pinkie ate all the cake. Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack were dancing with some of the students. The teachers were even dancing and enjoying the party. Flash and Twilight were sitting talking to each other.

Flash: Twilight, I want you know I will always love you.

Twilight: Same too you Flash Sentry.

The two shared a kiss as Shadow And Rainbow watched them.

Rainbow: I guess our adventure is over now. Things will go back to the way to they were, I guess.

Shadow: You can't be 's always going to be a new adventure...like the one I'm about to start.

Rainbow: What adventure?

Shadow: The one with you.

Rainbow: I love you Shadow.

Shadow: I love you too Rainbow Dash.

The two shared their most passionate kiss ever and looked forward for what the future may hold for them. However, all things weren't well. From outside, looking into the school, a stranger sat in the tree, smiling menacingly.

Nazo: I hope you both are ready for that next adventure of yours...because I can promise that it will be your last…

DA DA DA DA! The end!

Their will be a sequel to this story soon and spin offs too. Im going to pair Shadow with each of Mane 6 girls I like Shadow X Rainbow the most and second is Shadow X Twilight Sparkle.  
And Im turning this into a movie series on youtube heres the link: watch?v=zTU01WDgiSQ


End file.
